In an organization, a dashboard presents data relevant to a specific objective or business process (i.e. sales, production, and marketing) in an interactive user interface. Reporting data for business processes involves data corresponding to numerous relevant attributes. Dashboards primarily include a visual presentation of key performance indicators (KPIs), and allow an individual accessing the dashboard to navigate further into sections of the dashboard to see additional data. Individuals utilizing dashboards can have the ability to filter the data displayed on the dashboard (i.e. KPIs), and select attributes to display and compare data.
Business Intelligence (BI) involves analyzing data corresponding to a business and various processes associated with the business. This data can be presented in the form of a dashboard. Business Intelligence (BI) and dashboard applications can include logging capabilities that record and store actions of individuals utilizing dashboards. In some examples, the BI applications record and store the data corresponding to how individuals access a dashboard and utilize the dashboard (i.e. applying filters, navigation, and data comparisons).